Orson Welles
George Orson Welles was an American actor, director, writer and producer who worked in theater, radio and film around YTP World. He was formerly known for be the first human president of Cybertron in the history. Orson is also the founder a of a nameless technology company dedicated to improve Ponies into robots or teach them how to be 20% cooler. Biography Orson was born in 1915, during his childhood, Orson took advantage of the time filming their partners having gay sex in the bathrooms at the school and sending the tapes to everybody of his native city. For unknown reasons, people falled in love for Orson's videos as successes, the people also wanted to know who was the writer and director from that perfect child pornography. However, Orson never revealed himself as the writer and director due to the fault of a retarded korean who kidnapped him trying to keep the success to himself. Orson was tied and thrown at Crystal Lake where he make friendship with a murderer who was also wearing a hockey mask. The murdered liberated Orson a time later and traveled to Korea to beat up Kim Jong Un in the midnight. The plan was successful and Orson escaped from Korea leaving Kim Jong Un half dead for what he did. The Peas Orson starred several tv programs, movies and commercials transmitted in theaters and on television. However, Orson was involved in a commercial of Peas where he was going to criticize the product, but he decided to resign during the transmission because the peas tasted like pingas, despite that, Orson took a handful of peas and continued eating these and for unknown reasons a french fry got stuck in his beard while he was leaving the scene. The cost of being Orson Welles One day, Orson was invited by the CEO of Atlas Corporation Jonathan Irons to his company to speak about "his future". However, when Orson claimed to be the best director in the history, everybody (even Irons) in the company insulted and laughed at Orson. Orson enraged, revealed his secret weapon under his clothing and started to shot all employees in the company. Irons tried to kill Orson using his super powers, however, Orson knew about it and delivered a fatal bow to Irons' face, breaking his nose. Orson escaped leaving placed bombs everywhere of the factory, making the factory collapse. Irons went out from among the ruins and swore revenge against Orson, cursing him saying he was a "bad critic" for what he did to him and his company. Character Info Likes *Pegasisters (they are the REAL fans of My Little Pony) *Decepticons *SpongeBob getting fired from Krusty Krab by Orson's criticism *Eating at the restaurant Eat at Grimlocks from Cybertron *EarthBound series *Trevor Philips *Eating everything like his rival. *Destroying restaurant's reputation *George Volcano *Ghosts *Mrs. Pell's Fishsticks *Blotto Bros. Wine Hates *Bronies *Jonathan Irons (for calling him a bad critic) *Vladimir Makarov (like Irons) *People saying his movies are stupids *Spongebob, since he defeated Orson in a burger contest *Fake peas made by demons from Hell *People saying he has a tiny penis *Princess Celestia *Kim Jong Un, since he betrayed him helping Spongebob in the burger contest *Great Mighty Poo *Directors who have no idea what they're doing *Rosebud Frozen Peas Quotes *"Oh, what luck; there's a French fry stuck in my beard!." *"Wait, that's terrible. I quit! Just a handful for the road." *"This theatre is your theatre. You are responsible for its creation and its progress." *"Rosebud ... Yes, Rosebud Frozen Peas. Full of country goodness and green pea-ness..." *"A rich full-bodied wine sensibly priced at a dollar a jug. And for a little magic, I will make this jug disappear." *"Yes..oh, YES! They're even better raw!" Videos Category:Characters Category:Neutral People Category:Actors Category:Bird Lovers Category:Bipolar Category:Trolls Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Epic Characters Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Characters with SoD Category:Real People Category:Businessmen Category:Communists Category:Rich Characters